Technical Field
This disclosure pertains to detection systems, and particularly to systems that generate alerts based on detected temperature.
Description of the Related Art
Portable gas detectors are used as personal safety tools to detect the lack of certain gases such as oxygen, or to detect the presence of certain dangerous gases, such as combustible or toxic gases. Gas detectors may be used for spot testing of leaks or for use in confined spaces and for other portable/personal use in hazardous environments. Portable gas detectors may be configured, for example, as a hand-held, clip-on, or wearable devices, and include all types of single-gas and multi-gas detectors.
In a confined space, working conditions are typically difficult and dangerous. Portable gas detectors help ensure that the user is alerted to unsafe conditions of gas levels.
However, current known gas detectors are not configured to measure temperature of the environment around the gas detector. Ambient temperatures (and possibly body temperatures) may become quite high because of location (especially in confined spaces) and layers of safety gear worn by users of the gas detectors. Such temperatures can be debilitating or fatal if the temperature is high enough for sustained periods of time of continuous work in such environments. In other situations, the temperature of working conditions may be too low for sustained periods of time of continuous work.
The present disclosure provides solutions to deficiencies and drawbacks in current gas detection systems.